Cain
Cain was an ancient and powerful vampire and was responsible for transforming Shido into a vampire centuries before the anime. He and Shido once lived together in Transylvania where they fed on countless innocent people, thinking humans were nothing but their prey. Over time Cain's cruelty, arrogance, and possessiveness drove Shido to leave him, although Cain still loved Shido and refused to let him go. Voiced By: Hideyuki Tanaka (Japanese); Lex Lang (English) Powers As an ancient vampire, Cain was very strong. Like all vampires, he possessed supernatural strength and speed, and could jump astonishing distances. While he had the standard vampire abilities of shaping blood into various weapons, he could also levitate (perhaps fly), create a forcefield to defend himself, lengthen his hair to entrap opponents, elongate his fingernails into claws (which he used to deal the fatal wound to Riho), and use telekinesis (which he used to knock down a billboard). Cain could also enthrall Shido, suppressing his free will, likely because he was the one who made him. When he used this ability, he told Shido to come to him, holding out his hand. Shido's eyes seemed to dull as he walked forward without any resistance to him. He raised his hand to take Cain's, and likely would have done so if Megumi hadn't cried out and jolted him out of it. Cain's most memorable ability were his illusions. Like Shido, he could seemingly disappear and then reappear behind someone. He could also make the area around him black-out, deadening all senses so only he can be seen. He commonly uses this ability to appear and disappear. He could also create realistic illusions or "shadows" of himself, an ability shared with Shido. His most infamous use of this was when he reached into Shido's subconscious and drew out his fears of losing Riho, making him live his fears so realistically Shido thought it was reality. His abilities were all superior to Shido due to his greater age, but it should be noted Shido did defeat him in a fight in episode four. Cain may not have been putting his full strength in the fight though, and the blow Shido did deliver, cutting Cain's head off, was not enough to kill him. Cain later reappeared fully healed with no trace of the injury. History He forcibly turned Shido into a vampire centuries before the events of the series. After Shido was a vampire, he encouraged him to give into his desires and kill and feed on humans. Eventually, Shido left him. Cain didn't want to let him go however and followed him. Anime History He fatally injured Riho during "The Golden Dawn" forcing Shido to turn her into a vampire to save her. Shortly after that, Shido decapitated him. He returned in "A Witch in the Forest" without any trace of his previous injury, a testament to how hard it is to kill vampires. In "Eternal Darkness" he brought Shido's darkest fears out of his heart as an illusion: Riho turning against Shido and killing Guni and Yayoi. Cain did this in a successful attempt to make Shido feel the same pain he felt when Shido left him. Category:Vampire Category:Nightwalker Category:Male